


I will wait for you

by Floris_Oren



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Steve have a Therapist, Cooper the dog - Freeform, HYDRA is a bag of dicks, Happy owns a boxing ring, I don't know, Kidnapping, M/M, Maria Stark is alive and kicking, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obadiah is the bad guy, Pepper is a Vet, Rhodey is in the Air Force and works with State Industries, Slow Burn, The Avengers are still the Avengers, They live in State Tower, Tony never became Ironman, Tony never inherited Stark Industris, Tony owns an Animal Shelter, i guess, lol, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Tony Stark never thought he'd ever meet the Avengers or even start dating two prominent members. Until Bucky Barnes with his stupid hair, and stupid face walked in for a dog. And then.....There came Steve......Captain Perfect himself.Tony also didn't think that his family history would bite him in the ass more than it did, but when a certain prototype gets "stolen" - Tony's world will once again cross with his old Mentor's. Obadiah Stane.





	1. Of Dog's and Super Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> I have TWO CHAPTERS OF THIS WRITTEN UP.   
> As soon as chapter 3 is done I will upload chapter 2 and so on and so forth. :)

**_~*~_ **

**_1 - Of Dog’s and Super Soldiers_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

“Hold still Cooper….” he gently admonished the large, Golden Retriever standing on the table, not so patiently getting groomed. The dog had just been dropped off today. Paperwork signed, the owner just walked out without a second look. The dog on the other hand had tried to follow. Barking, tail wagging. 

 

Tony hated that part of the job. Sometimes it was tearful, the owner really did care. At other times the animal in question was just a nuisance. Cooper was in good shape and knew some commands. After a quick check up with his volunteer Vet, Pepper Pots - hands down the best Veterinarian in New York -  Cooper had gotten a wash and a comb out. He was very excitable. And he licked Tony whenever the other got a bit too close to Cooper’s head. 

 

Tony’s small Animal Shelter sat on a side street not a lot of people wondered down; it’d been all he could afford after College. His Father’s Will had been strung up so tightly in legal jargon that Tony felt it was best not to dispute it. 

 

So, his mother gave a generous “donation” for him to start the animal shelter. Obadiah Stane had tried to get Tony onto his payroll. Tony refused every time; eventually the man stopped coming around. Tony had to admit this wasn’t the best venture he could have made in his life. 

 

Bill’s piling up and what not; he “started” a second stream of income. A tech service for the local community. They’d bring their computers or whatever in, he’d fix them, and bam - extra money for dog food, the lights, heating….whatever. 

 

It’d been, Tony mused, a whole year since he started this, he walked Cooper to a kennel and the dog went in happily. Then he went through the usual evening routine. Taking each dog out to a green area behind the building. Fenced in so that the dogs couldn’t escape. Sometimes the school would bring the kids by for an afternoon. And he’d get some freek work out of them. 

 

As it stood, he definitely needed more help around the place. He really couldn’t pay anyone. So he hoped there were some high school students who needed the credits for school. Tony worked his way through ten dogs (Cooper made eleven and had already been walked.) and fifteen cats. Each with a litter box to clean; a food and water dish to fill and affection to give - before he then returned to the offices and did the bills. 

 

He wasn’t behind, and he’d made plenty of calls to talk to people about the situation and most of the time he’d been able to get a grace period. He definitely did not want to do that again this month. 

 

Tony sighed, sitting back in the chair. Then he made up his mind. He had innocent animals depending on him, and Pepper. And Happy who came from the Boxing School he taught to help on the weekends. They were all counting on him. 

 

So. Tony did the only thing he had. He pulled out the Credit Card his mother had given him when she’d presented him with the building. “For Emergencies, honey.” she had kissed him on the cheek too. He entered the numbers. 

 

It was the first time he had to use it. And he knew his Mother kept an eye on the account. He hoped she’d understand. 

 

~*~

~*~

 

Tony smelled seasoned meat before he ever entered his apartment. He smiled. It’d been months since he’d seen Rhodey. He’d been made the go-between for the Military and Stane Industries; ever since they’d only been able to text every other day. 

 

“Platypus!” Tony called. “I’m home.” he threw his bag and coat on the floor; the apartment looked a lot better than that morning. When he had clothing all over the floor and dirty dishes all over the place. 

 

“Hey Tony.” Rhodey turned from the stove; “I can’t believe you live in such a pigsty.” 

 

“Depression, you know.” Tony shrugs. “Thanks, by the way, you didn’t have to straighten up.” 

 

“Set the table and do the dishes after dinner and I won’t mind.” Rhodey replied. Tony smiled. Then hugged his best friend. For a moment he regretted not going into the Air Force with him. They would have made a great team. And America would have cried. 

  
  


~*~

 

Morning found Steve eating plain oatmeal at the dining table atop Stane Tower; he was calmly reading the paper, a cup of coffee next to his elbow. He was dressed in his Captain America Uniform in order to do some filming that afternoon for PSA video’s the state wanted to show students. It was a suggestion of his - and Bucky’s - therapist. Benjamine Fletcher was assigned to them after Bucky had been saved from Hydra by yours truly. 

 

Speaking of whom; Bucky bounced into the room. He wore ratty jeans and a white tank top that had oil stains on it. He smelled like the workshop where his lovely, ww2 Vintage BMW R12 “lived”. A bullet grey bike with 212 engine and a max speed of 120. Of course Bucky had souped it up from its original version. He’d stolen it off a Nazi he’d punched and demanded to keep the bike after that mission. 

 

Thankfully, the bike had been put into storage by Shield and when he’d been given a clean bill of health they’d given it back to him. But, Steve could tell with a single glance that this conversation would not be about parts for the bike. 

 

“No. Bucks.” Steve said, turning the page on the paper. 

 

“Come on Stevie.” Bucky did not whine, but he was nearly close to it. He and Steve were in the pent house of Stane Tower. The other Avengers had their own floors but Bucky really wanted to share with Steve after he’d gone through some de-programing with Shield. Steve hadn’t objected and in this new world, they’d shared more than a bed with some nice sheets. 

 

“We don’t need an animal at the tower.” Steve said, not for the first time either. Bucky snorted. 

 

“That’s not what our Therapist said.” 

 

“And we’re going to do everything our therapist says?” Steve rolled his eyes. 

 

Bucky crossed one mechanical arm over a flesh one and jutted out his chest; “That’s what Fury said. And besides I’ve been looking around and there’s an Animal Shelter near us. It’s privately owned and everything.” he sounded excited. 

 

“And why do you want to go there?” Steve asked. 

 

“Listen, it’s not bad to research places.” Bucky said. “Besides small business owners get a whole lot less help than bigger, name brand organizations.” 

 

He had a point. Steve admitted to himself. “What’s the harm in looking?” Bucky continued. “I don’t want to be pulled into Fury’s office one more time to explain why we haven’t done what Fletcher asked us to do.” - Fletcher being their Therapist, someone to help them adjust to the modern world. 

 

“Okay, okay…..but I have to film some stuff for the public schools….” Steve looked at his watch. 

 

“I was planning on going alone anyway.” Bucky grabbed his old, Bomber Jacket. The fact that their things had been saved was a complete miracle. He pulled it on, the old Howling Commandos patch sat on the left shoulder. 

 

“Okay. Take a car.” Steve said. Buck gave him a two fingered salute. 

 

~*~

 

Tony whirled through the morning chores on air. Rhodey wasn’t able to come by and see the place, he’d only had the previous evening off - but still, the visit had done Tony good and he didn’t mind the work. The Dogs happily went outside to a bigger pen than their indoors kennels. A few of the dogs could be trusted to play together as Tony went back to clean out the cages. A beep indicated that someone had entered. Tony turned the hose off - he’d been using it to spray down the floors of the empty kennels - and hurried to the front. 

 

There he found a tall man in a vintage bomber jacket, long dark hair pulled into a bun, only a few wisps framed his face. He had dark blue eyes. And a friendly smile. Tony’s bisexual heart leapt in joy. 

 

“Hey stranger, what can I do you for?” Tony asked. 

 

“Are you the owner?” the man asked. 

 

“Yes, I’m Tony Stark? What’s this about?” Tony frowned. He had paid that parking ticket off last month…..

 

“I’m here for a dog for myself and my best boy.” the man replied. Tony blinked, but decided to keep the obvious joke to himself. Also, the man seemed rather innocent of the connotations his words had. 

 

“Sure. What type of dog….Mr….?” 

 

“Barns.” the man supplied. 

 

“Mr. Barns.” Tony finished. “We just got the most adorable Golden Retriever ever. He didn’t seem to understand that his owner had to give him up last night.” Tony suggested. 

 

Barns smiled. “Would it be too much trouble to ask to see the new dog? And any other animal you have? I’ve a friend who likes cats….” 

 

“We have a LOT of cats, come on back…..” 

 

Barns spent the next hour and half looking at the dogs and cats; talking amiably with Tony the whole time. Until he did decide to take Cooper. 

 

The golden was ecstatic. He bounded about Bucky’s feet. Tony handed the new paperwork and leash over. “Make sure to get a licence.” he said. 

 

“I will.” Barnes nodded. And turned...he started for the door until he dediced; “Hey?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I know a pet friendly cafe a few blocks from here, would you like to go with me some time?” he asked. 

 

“Sure Barns.” 

 

“Bucky.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“All my friends call me Bucky.” and with that he walked out. 

 

Tony blinked after him. He sighed. He stretched and then it occurred to him. Bucky had said something about having a boyfriend. And Tony had just agreed to a date!

 

~*~

 

“It’s not a date, Tones.” Pepper sighed. Not for the last time. Tony had called her over her break and told her about the man that was super hot - who’d just gotten the new dog. 

 

“He just asked you to get coffee with him. It’s not a date.” She said again. Tony was freaking on the other end. “Besides, it’ll do you good to have more friends than just me, Happy and Rhodey.” 

 

Pepper snorted a laugh. She sipped at her coffee as Tony finally calms his silly ass down. 

 

~*~

 

“What is that?” Clint asked, deadpanned. Bucky sat in an uncomfortable chair at the table in a Shield conference room. He’d been called in as soon as he’d left Tony’s animal shelter and so had to bring Cooper with him. An Agent had run to get all the paperwork done for the dog. Bucky figured that is all part and parcel of defecting to Shield. 

 

“He’s a Golden Retriever recently given up by his previous owner. He knows a lot of cool tricks.” Bucky supplied with a grand smile on his face. Clint snorted. 

 

“And Steve just let you do that?” Clint asked. He lounged in a chair not far away but Cooper was far too interested in head scratches to care. 

 

“Yes, because our Therapist said so and we’re both scared of Fury and Coulson.” Bucky winked at Clint who took a moment to look around. Said Agent and Top Boss Man were not in the room. Clint whistled, that is a wise decision. Those two were scary at the best of times. When one is in trouble, however, it’s worse. 

 

“So, do you know anything about the owner of this animal shelter?” Natasha asked, she was nursing a cup of coffee from a nearby break room. It smelled sweet. She always masked the coffee at work. And would buy some of that fancy stuff on her way home - Bucky knew this because he’d walked her home a few times. 

 

“Not much, I didn’t google him. I just liked his place. He had some  nice photos of the dogs, oh and he has a BUNCH of cats.” he winked at her. Natasha snorted. 

 

“I am not getting a cat.” she said. 

 

“Yes you are.” Clint and Bucky said at the same time; they both gave her large, pleasant smiles. . Bucky laughed then; while Clint sniggered, as Natasha deadpanned at them both. Then she shook her head. Not very irritated at them since she’d been thinking about getting a cat ever since Bucky had started bugging Steve about getting a dog. 

 

“EIther way, how do you know it’s a good place?” she asked. Changing the subject. Only ever so slightly.

 

“That’s the genius part, I don’t.” he grinned. He pointed Cooper in the Widow’s direction and the dog happily went to her. Natasha rolled her eyes but petted the dog. 

 

“And I spent a while there too, everything is clean and neat. No mice,” Bucky explained. 

 

“Oh damn.” Clint smacked his leg. “I need to feed the Anaconda when I get home.” 

 

Bucky side eyed him; “Should we be concerned.” 

 

“Rosey is a cutie, thank you.” Clint frowned. Offended. 

 

“Anyway……” Natasha shook her head, “…….we should run a background check on this guy.” she smirked. “Especially since you want to date him.” 

 

Just then Steve came barreling through the doors, files in hand, with Coulson and Fury trailing behind. “Who’s dating whom now?” he asked. 

 

“I’m cheating on you.” Bucky replied with a “sad” sigh; obviously teasing. Cooper bounded about the new comers. Coulson, who is prepared for anything, gets the dog to sit for a treat he just so happened to have. 

 

“Oh, do I know the person?” Steve asked. 

 

“No. Cute guy from the animal shelter, kinda on the short side, has this goatee….very smart.” Bucky leant back in his chair, teasing his boyfriend. 

 

“Oh boy, well, I guess I have to come clean too?” Steve said, his tone obviously mock-sad. “I’m seeing Thor.” 

 

“What about Jane?” Clint asked, just because those logistics didn’t make sense. 

 

“I’m seeing her too, it’s been going on for a while. Sorry Bucky.” 

 

“It’s fine.” Bucky waved a hand. They grinned at each other. “EIther way I have a coffee date with him and you’re coming.” 

 

“Oh no.” Steve sighed. “Not this crap again.” 

 

“Yes, this crap again.” Bucky insisted. 

 

“Okay, kids.” Fury stepped in before this could devolv any further. “Let’s get to work.” 

 

~*~

 

Tony smiled at May and Peter Parker; he hadn’t known how fast his advertisement for more volunteers would be answered. He thanked them both for coming so early and took their paperwork. 

 

“Peter got into some legal trouble, nothing big, but he has to find a place to volunteer and I figured I had a bit of time from work, so why not do the same?” May smiled. She was a sweet, hippie type of woman and Tony warmed to her instantly. 

 

“I’ll be happy to work around your schedule, of course.” he said. “Come on back and I’ll give you the tour.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. What Spider-Man Got up Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Aunt May are great Volunteers. And Maria Stark has plans. Tony just goes for the ride. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I tried something new with the phone conversation here. Tell me if you like it or hate it. I kinda like how it went. Because I could do a LOT more with it. Even if it's broken up into tiny scenes.

**_~*~_ **

**_Chapter 2 - What Spider-Man got up too_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

**_Being Sixteen years old is no walk in the park;_ ** Peter Parker used to be like any other normal, dweeb, high schooler. He had his own bully. He liked girls, and sometimes boys. And he most definitely got bit by a radioactive spider that gave him superpowers. Unlike the Mutants who could reveal their powers whenever they wanted - most of the time - and go to some fancy-schmancy school outside New York City Proper - Peter had elected to live in the tiny NY apartment with his Aunt. Especially after his Uncle had died. 

 

He spent the weekend and nights as Spider-Man; as long as he didn’t have a ton of homework to do. And things were fine until he caught Flash putting some weed into his locker. Which started a fight. Which lead to the authorities being called. Which kind of lead to both he and Flash getting into trouble. 

 

Thankfully he hadn’t been charged with owning the drugs. But he still got in trouble for the fight and the court date had taken a chunk of time out of Aunt May’s work day. So, if Spider-Man had to take a few weeks away from Crime fighting. No one was much concerned. 

Except for maybe that left leaning pile of trash James Jonah Jameson ran which harangued Spider-Man at every given turn since he’d taken down the Sandman and The Rhino. At the same time, thank you. Could he help it that they decided to destroy property instead of - he didn’t know - going to jail peacefully. 

 

Anyway- with all of that stupid backstory aside - that is how Peter and his Aunt ended up at Tony’s Animal Shelter. A hole in the wall that was unheard of. Tony took them right away. He’d have to fill out some court papers stating Peter had served his time. Three Months worth. But once they explained Tony didn’t much care. 

 

“I got up to stuff when I was a kid too,” he said. “Not the best decision ever, but I learned from it, and that’s the important part.” he winked at Peter. Aunt May almost looked terrified. However, Peter liked Tony. a lot. 

 

And while he cleaned out the kennels inside, and Aunt May started in on the office stuff  - being an administrator had its perks - He and Tony talked about all sorts of tech. 

 

“My Dad used to own Stane Industries.” Tony said, a small sigh of nostalgia in his voice. “But, he died and he’d excommunicated me from his Will - that’s not the right word but I forgot it, right just this moment.” Tony shrugged as he combed a particularly ugly knot from a long haired dog named Moxy. 

 

“Sorry to hear that.” Peter said. 

 

“It’s not a big deal. I could do anything.” Tony shrugged. Throwing the hair into a garbage can at his side. He liked all the animals to be groomed. A good impression did a lot for people. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“I do have a prototype of prosthetics I would like to shop around.” he said. “But, I don’t want Stane to get his dirty hands on it. So until I have enough capital to start it on my own, it’s going to languish on my computer.” he explained. Not knowing exactly why he was telling this to a sixteen year old. 

 

“That sounds so cool.” Peter gushed. 

 

Tony smiled. 

 

Well, maybe this would work out. Peter went back to work. Maybe this volunteering thing wouldn’t be so bad. 

~*~

 

Tony closed the shelter on time; after making sure the animals were bedded down for the night and everything was locked down tight. He walked home alone, he entered a quiet apartment. Only the light in the kitchen was on. Since he got home so late. He kicked his shoes off first thing, not caring at all where they landed. He flipped the tv on, turned it on low then trailed into his bedroom for some pj’s and a hot shower. 

 

For such an old and decrepit looking building, the pipes did not rattle, and since he worked late most of the time. No one had a problem with him showering at odd times, such as midnight. This time it was only half past eight at night. 

 

“In other news….Obadiah Stane has announced that Stane Tower will be re-named Avengers Tower….” the local news reporter said. Tony could barely hear over the gargle of water from the shower head which needed to be cleaned. 

 

“Thankfully, the Chitarii attack wasn’t nearly as devastating as had been reported and Manhattan has been rebuilt, with, of course, help from Stane Industries.” she continued. 

 

Tony ignored the news report as he washed up. Changed. He got some left overs from the fridge along with some beer. He had just begun to heat the food up when the phone rang. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

~*~

 

Maria Stark smiled when she heard her son’s voice; “It’s been a while.” she said. She muted the news report. She sat in her private parlor, a tea setting before her. She stirred milk and sugar into a cup along with the tea. 

 

~*~

 

“Hi mom.” Tony smiled. The microwave beeped at him. “How’s it going?” he asked. 

 

~*~

 

“I’m fine dear, you know I am.” she replied. A frown maring her pretty face. “But I was calling to see if you were alright?” 

 

~*~

 

It suddenly dawned on Tony as to why his mother had called; “I’m sorry mom, I’ll pay you back of course. It’ll take a while….” 

 

~*~

 

Maria interrupted. “You know I gave you that card for emergencies and I never expected you to become rich when you told me about the shelter. That’s why I bought the building for you.” 

 

~*~

 

“I know, Mom.” Tony sighed. “I couldn’t make it this month, that’s why I used the card.” 

 

He took his food out of the microwave. “Are you mad at me?” 

 

~*~

 

“Of course not. And I don’t care what your father told you. If you ever need me for anything, you know I’ll help.” 

 

~*~

 

“I know.” he sighed. “Dad was insistent that I not bother you about it.” 

 

~*~

 

“I know. Your father was hard on you for things he didn’t quite understand, but only because his parents were never in a place to help him when it was hard to make ends-meat. I remember when your father started Stark Industries. We’d gone without food for a long time.” Maria shook her head. 

 

“Well, I don’t mind if you use the card for business expenses.” she said. 

 

~*~

 

“Really?” Tony asked. 

 

~*~

 

“You’re doing something worthy.” Maria replied. “And, I want to tour the place this week, is that alright?” she asked. 

 

~*~

 

Tony’s dmouth gaped, it’d been forever since he’d seen the older woman. The funeral, yes, and his birthday when she gave him the building but what about…. “Obadiah?” 

 

~*~

 

“Forget him.” Maria snorted in derision. “I don’t trust that no-good sleeze as far as I can throw him. I’m coming down no matter what he thinks. He got the company from Howard. My money is my money and I’ll do what I want with it, and if I invest in my son’s enventure, than, that’s none of his business!” 

 

~*~

 

“Wait….invest?” Tony blinked at the tv screen. 

 

~*~

 

“I’ll talk about it more with you when I visit, love you!” and then she hung up. 

 

~*~

 

Tony shook his head. He sighed. Maria had always supported him even when Howard was being a dick about things. Tony had never asked Howard for money anyway. And his scores in school made up for his partying anyway. 

 

He dug into his meal with more gusto than he had before. There was no reason to turn his mother down. She probably wanted to do some charity thing anyway. Or promote small businesses or….well…...his mother was just as business savvy as Howard or Obadiah. And she was right, what she did with her money was her business and no one else’s. 

 


	3. What Maria Stark Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Stark does not put up with anyone's shit, thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, when I started writing Maria. I wasn't entirely certain how it'd go. Mostly because I don't know much about her. And when I read Tony Stark fic she's usually dead - and I figured. Why would Howard even marry a wilting flower? why does she have to be dependent on him?   
> also, this fic is going to be very PRO SMALL BUSINESS OWNERS. So. Yeah.   
> and I'd like to thank everyone who has commented and given me encouragement on this fic. Ya'll are wonderful.

~*~

**_Chapter 3 - What Maria Stark did_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

Elwyn Fargher showed himself into the Left Wing of the Stark Mansion on a cold January day. He’d been called in by Maria Stark to take “another” look at her husband’s Will. He gladly went, after all, he was on retainer for the family. And a small break from the office was nice every now and again. 

 

He made his way through the house to the library where she told him to meet with her. Jarvis, the old Butler, had met him halfway down the hall. And politely saw him the rest of the way. 

 

“Thank you,” Elwyn said. He stepped inside. The large desk was not a style Maria Stark went with; in fact the whole library was made of mahogany wood, dark leathers and smelled a bit like old cigar smoke. It fit a man of Howard’s time. The petite woman behind said large desk held a document that Elwyn hadn’t seen before. 

 

“I found this just this morning, it was stuck in a secret compartment. I want to redo this room.” Maria looked up from the document. “I don’t know what to do with it.” she handed it over. 

 

Elwyn took the sheaf of slightly yellowed paper. He read it over quickly - then whistled. “This is going to pen a can of worms with Stane. Are you certain you want to do that?” Elwyn asked. 

 

“Do you think we have a leg to stand on?” Maria asked. 

 

“Well, that depends wholly on your son, do you think he’d want you to go through with this?” 

 

Maria hummed; “Do me a favor, if anyone asks, you were here for a parking ticket I got or something silly like that.” she said. Elwyn handed the papers back to her. 

 

“Sure. Call me if anything changes, of course I’ll take any legal action I can.” 

 

Maria smiled; “Thank you, Elwyn, I knew I could count on you.” 

 

~*~

 

One of the last things Howard ever said to her was: “I love you.” then he was off to some emergency meeting. He’d been killed in a car crash - official story - and after a long legal battle, the court decided that Howard had left Obadiah Stane the Company, which he changed the name of post haste. Now he’s a multi-billionaire selling weapons. 

 

Howard had made certain that Maria wasn’t destitute, however, their son hadn’t gotten a damn thing and Maria always felt that was wrong. Even for Howard. Tony was a genius since he was a child. Always building things. He and Howard had gotten along fine when he was a kid. 

 

Howard always tried to make time for Tony. Maria couldn’t have children, so adopting Tony was one of the best days of her life. When they’d brought him home from overseas. She’d cried. She always said that for the first year of his life, Tony probably only ever saw her crying in joy. 

 

She didn’t know when things went wrong; of course they couldn’t bail him out all the time, and he had a long drug history. Mostly misdemeanors. When he left New York for MIT had been - almost - a godsend. Meeting Rhodey at MIT was definitely a good thing. He made sure Tony stayed out of a lot of trouble. 

 

Tony - after Howard died - somehow felt more free. Especially when she told him that he wouldn’t have the company. He’d sighed over the phone and sounded happy about it. He told her about needing the capital to start an animal shelter - and come hell or high water - she went out and did it. 

 

Because Tony wasn’t even going to get twenty dollars of inheritance. If she wanted to give him an advance on what she’ll leave him when she dies, well, that wasn’t Obadiah’s business. 

 

Maria is halfway through getting ready to go to Tony’s shelter when said bald headed man stopped her in the drive. 

 

“Maria!” he got out of his car, Italian make, and hugged her. “Long time no see.” 

 

“Obie.” She said disdainfully. “What’s dragged you to my door?” she asked. 

 

“Does something have to go wrong every time I visit?” Obadiah asked. Sounding cheerful. Maria eyed him. 

 

“Yes.” she said shortly thereafter. 

 

“Well, I hear you’re going to see Tony.” 

 

“What my son and I do is none of your business, I believe I have told you this before.” She snorted. 

 

“Now, get out of my driveway, one word to the Mayor’s wife….” 

 

“Alright, alright….” Obadiah held up a hand. “I just wanted to ask if everything was alright.” 

 

“It is nothing I can’t handle. Now leave.” she sniffed. She got into her car. Jarvis closed the door behind her and walk around to the drivers side. They didn’t wait for Obadiah to go first. Jarvis pulled out ahead. 

 

~*~

 

May is manning the front desk when a lovely woman, dressed too well for this part of town, walks in. An elderly gentleman behind her. May blinks at them, but then smiles; “Hello, how may I help you?” she asked. 

 

“Is Tony here?” the woman asks. “I’m Maria Stark, his mother.” 

 

“Hi Mom!” Tony yelled as he pass by the open doorway from the front room to the back. “I’ll be right out.” he was lugging a bag of dog food around. 

 

Maria smiled; “isn’t he a sweetheart?” she asked. 

 

May smiled; “He sure is.” she agreed. Both she and Peter were impressed with Tony and liked him a lot. Both planned on staying longer than Peter’s allotted three months punishment. 

 

“Hi there, Mom. sorry. We got a sudden shipment in.” Tony grinned. 

 

“Oh good. I was hoping it’d get here soon.” Maria rounded the desk. 

 

“Oh, May. This is my Mom, Maria and Jarvis.” Tony introduced. 

 

May shook both of their hands. Jarvis nodded to her politely. “Ma’am.” he said. 

 

“Will you mind grabbing the tax papers, Jarvis?” Maria asked. Tony frowned. 

 

“You don’t need to do those…” 

 

“I do need to do those.” Maria shook her head. Jarvis left them for the back office. “Obadiah Stane came sniffing around today. You know I never liked that man.” 

 

Tony nodded; he knew only too well. Maria had kept Tony away from the bald headed man as much as she could. She didn’t want Stane to get chummy with Tony. No matter how much Howard reassured her that Stane would never hurt their boy. 

 

“Well, show me around, child!” Maria said mock-demandingly. “If I am going to invest I need to know that I am getting my money’s worth.” she winked at him. 

 

Tony kissed her on the cheek; “Thanks Mom.” 

 

~*~

 

“What’s this?” Clint waved the new paper around. “Volunteer? I don’t do that.” 

 

“You do now.” Steve said. Filling out his own form. “Bucky wants to make outside friends and of course Shield has to vet him.” 

“How come we have to be pulled into this farce?” Clint complained. 

 

“Because it’d be good if you had friends outside of work.” Phil said. He put a pen at Clint’s elbow. “Fill it out.” there was a slight threat in his voice. Clint gulped and picked the pen up. “Which ID am I using?” 

 

“Your true name is fine.” Phil said. He gathered Bucky, Natasha and Steve’s papers. “Where is Bruce?” 

 

“Calcutta, remember?” Steve said. “He wanted to think about joining the team and he thought the best place to do it was India.” 

 

“That’s right.” Phil nodded. ‘Well, he can join you whenever he gets back.” 

 

“Okay, but besides the friend thing, why do you really want us to volunteer at that dump?” Clint asked, ignoring the sudden glare from Bucky. He had pictures of the building strewn about. There was one sign saying that anyone was even using it. Hell, Tony’s advertisement for his shelter was on the 50th Google page. Who even looked that far? No one

 

Clint takes that back, Bucky looks that far. Of course  _ he _ would.

 

“Nothing really, we’ve kept a slight eye on the son of Howard Stark.” Phil said, eyeing them all, his gaze fell onto Steve. “He helped engineer the serum.” 

 

“Of course, I met Howard, we were friends.” Steve nodded. “You want a coffee date with Howard’s son?” looking incredulously at Bucky. 

 

“I didn’t know it at the time, half the fun is NOT KNOWING.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Besides, he seemed lonely.” he bit his lower lip. Cooper is sitting at his feet, obviously deciding that Bucky was his “person”. 

 

“I’m sure he isn’t.” Steve replied. 

 

“You haven’t even met him and you’re making judgements????” Bucky snorted. “Steve, I expected better of you.” 

 

“Well….” 

 

“Tony didn’t inherit his father’s business, it went to Stane.” Bucky replied. “And besides, Stane’s the one putting us up in that Tower. We work for a man who makes money off War. Are we stupid?” Bucky asked. “We’ve been through hell in World War 2. And now you’re trying to be sanctimonious?” 

 

The others stayed quiet; simply watching Bucky wreck Steve. “Alright.” Steve nodded. “You’re right.” 

 

“And that’s why I’m your Second. Good grief. Come to the coffee date, you’ll like him. Promise.” Bucky had that look on his face. Steve wasn’t getting out of this social visit. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Great, I’ll call him!” Bucky got his phone from his pocket. Picked the files up and walked out of the conference room. Cooper at his heels, leash trailing behind him. 

 


	4. What Tony Stark Kinda Sorta Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a lot of pent up thoughts and feels about his dad. Also. There is Coffee and Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am breaking my updating thing to bring you another chapter. I just posted on Sunday because reasons even though I did not have this chapter done. I am updating today because I told someone I would and I hope they read this. Also,I got some inspiration for this from work, because I was doing a module on fire safety and I thought to myself; "WHY THE FUCK NOT???" so here we are.

~*~

**_Chapter 4 - What Tony Stark Kinda Sorta Regrets_**

~*~

 

“I can’t go out on a date with them!” Tony said, panicking in the back office. May smiling at him from the doorway. Pepper is in the only other chair in the office laughing her head off.

 

“But you already said you would.” May pointed out. Not at all helping. Tony groaned.

 

“They’ll think you’re flakey if you cancel now.” Pepper pointed out.

 

“And besides, your Mother wants us all gone this weekend anyway. She wants to fix this place up. She said she was bring in people to take care of the dogs too.” May said.

 

“What?” Tony blinked.

 

“She’s going to pay me as manager. It’s far more than my current job brings in. I’ve already put in my two weeks, don’t mess this up for me.” May mock-glowered.

 

Tony shook his head; “I…..”

 

“It’s an investment Tony.” Pepper said. “Maria is getting something out of it.”

 

“Okay but what?”

 

“Satisfaction.” May said. “Maria strikes me as not a woman to be trifled with.”

 

Tony had to agree, even privately, he seemed to have battle ready women in his life. And he loved it. He only knew May and her Peter for two days. But, he felt as if she’d always been part of his small family.

 

“Okay. so I’ve got animals to see.” Pepper stood.

 

“And I’ve a business to run.” May jokes.

 

“Hey! And what do I get to do?” Tony asked.

 

“You get a day off.” May said. “Now leave, your mother’s orders.”

 

“How is that fair to you?” Tony asked.

 

“I get a set salary. So it doesn’t matter.”

 

~*~

 

Soundly toss out onto his ass; Tony wasn’t entirely certain what to do or where to go at this point. The Shelter had been where he’d spent all of his time. He didn’t even know what socializing was any more. Would people think him a creeper for just sitting at a coffee shop reading a book????

 

Then the call came in. It was Bucky, asking about that coffee date. Tony forgot to ask him how he’d even gotten his cell number, and agreed to meet Bucky and his boyfriend a few blocks away at Carver’s Bean Emporium.

 

~*~

 

He totally was NOT dressed to sit in a classy joint like Carver’s Bean Emporium. He was a bit old for the crowd - with their skinny jeans, slouchy hats, brightly colored hair. He looked more like a Dad who wasn’t over his past Rock-n’-Roll days and college frat parties. His vintage ACDC shirt had been found in a thrift store right after he’d been cut off from his family. Rhodey had let him couch surf. Really, it wasn’t his mother came by and told him to apartment sit for her that he got his own place.

 

Yes, she still called it apartment sit. She really went behind Howard’s back on that - at least as far as Tony could tell. But, he paid her what he could. And she didn’t mention if he used too much water one month or too much power the next.

 

And now she’s rescuing his shelter. Tony felt….well….slightly like a failure. That almost made him walk a block away and call Bucky to cancel. But a hand on his shoulder alerted him to his new friends arrival.

 

Tony was indeed not prepared for Bucky’s hug; or the grand blond standing a few feet off, smiling. They were both dressed casually. T-shirts and jeans. They stood out just as much as Tony did. Well, there’s an up side. At least.

 

“I’m glad we could do this so soon.” Bucky said, steering them to a table.

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t planning on taking the day off.” Tony said.

 

“We got the afternoon.” Bucky replied; “and this is Steve. My Boyfriend. I thought you two would hit it off, also, our Therapist wants us to make friends outside of work. I know that’s sounds weird. But I like to be clear with people. Hope that’s okay with you?” Bucky asked.

 

“Uh….sure.” Tony nodded.

 

“What do you fella’s want. I’ll go order.” Steve offered.

 

“I can pay…”

 

“No, Bucky invited you, we’ll pay.” Steve shook his head, his winning smile was slightly stiff but Tony let it pass. They were Avengers after all. So he nodded, just straight drip coffee is fine. Or whatever they call it here.

 

“Okay.” Steve nodded. He got Bucky’s order and went to the back of the queue.

 

“So…..was I too awkward there?” Bucky asked.

 

“No, it’s just been a long time since I’ve done anything with friends.” Tony shrugs.

 

“Yeah. Steve and I usually hang out around the team.” Bucky said. “Our therapist got tired of hearing about them, so said we should try to find friends outside the tower. And you seemed pretty neat.” Bucky winked. He stretched his arms over his head, hands cradling the back of his own neck. He was ripped. Tony wanted to touch but he kept his hands respectfully to himself.

“Here we go. I also got some scones…” Steve said, he was back with their order. He had a hot chocolate, Bucky a white Mocha frothy thing that Tony forgot the name of - his regular coffee- and three orange zest/chocolate scones.

 

“Those do look good.” Tony said.

 

“Go on and have one, Doll.” Bucky encouraged.

 

The next hour was filled with conversation; the normal getting to know each other. Bunny trails of how the latest hollywood film was shit or not. If Die Hard was a Christmas Movie or not and so on.

 

It - sadly - ended with a phone call.

 

~*~

 

Tony stood in front of his apartment building. While he’d been away a gas pipe had busted and burst into flames, magically. The fire department wouldn’t be able to tell how until they got an Arson Investigator out and that was going to be next week.

 

“Oh boy.” Steve whistled.

 

“I’m sorry.” Bucky said.

 

“It’s fine, it can be replaced.” Tony replied. “At least it’s not the shelter.”

 

“You could stay with us….”

 

“No.” Tony shook his way. “No offence but my family has history with your boss. I totally cannot stay with you.”

 

“Is there anyone you can stay with?” Steve asked.

 

“I suppose…..” Tony sighed. Though he hated doing it, he took his cell out and called his mom.

 

~*~

 

If there is ever one thing Tony could say about his Mom; is that she did in fact loves him. The moment he called she had answered and when he told her about the fire, she immediately told him to get his ass to the Mansion. Bucky and Steve saw him off in a taxi with a promise to call if he needed them for anything.

 

He had enough money to pay for the taxi, and then, there he was. Standing in front of his childhood home. Which he’d seen a few times on tv but had never returned too. Not after that big, knockout, drag out fight he and Howard had about his intentions for life. And also…….being kicked out of the family.

 

Yeah. Maybe Maria didn’t know about that part. He wasn’t certain. He hopped the fence - as he’d done plenty of times as a kid- and just for shits and giggles walked across the lawn. He rang the doorbell; which was even weirder.

 

Jarvis opened the door, a smile on his face. “Master Anthony,” he said. “Welcome home.”

 

~*~

 

Becoming friends with Howard Stark had not been an easy task; Obadiah reminds himself. He sits in his old “friends” previous office. It’s redecorated to Obadiah’s tastes. Bad art and good whiskey. The art cost an arm and a leg, but he had the money.

 

However, what he didn’t have was something to up the weapons game he was playing with the middle east. Of course it paid to have not only the Justice Department in his pocket but the Avengers as his own personal “Army”.

 

Life was good.

 

Even with that speck, Tony Stark running an Animal Shelter somewhere in who-knows-ville; but something was up. Maria was up to something. Which involved Tony, whether or not he knew it.

 

He’d gone out to confront her about it, put her off those plans. She rebuffed him. And that made him glower at the good whiskey.

 

Finally the phone rang. He picked it up; “What did you find?”

 

“Oh,” Justin Hammer’s voice sounded positively too delightful. “You’ll want to see this.”

 


	5. Hammer's and Bricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Hammer and Stand have something up their sleeve; Bucky confesses his feelings for Tony to the wrong person and other Stand Shenanigans come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set up chapters are never easy to write. I think I'm kinda floundering plot wise. I don't want to tear Bucky and Steve apart. But what's a little drama between friends????

**_~*~_ **

**_Chapter 5 - Hammer and Bricks_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

If there is one other person in this world besides Howard Stark that Obadiah Stane detests it has to be this idiot; Justin Hammer. The man had a knack for pissing people off and being highly unaware of his own bullshit. However, he still met him at his top ‘secret’ facility. They stood in a large room - much like an airplane hanger - facing off. 

 

“What do you want with Tony?” Stane asked. Not at all feeling protective of his former partner’s son. Tony wasn’t a problem as long as he stayed well out of Obadiah, and Hammer’s way. And now Hammer wants to INVITE Tony into this? 

 

“I got an interesting beep on my cell the other day when someone we both know and love very dearly made a particular search online.” Hammer’s smile is wide and glinting. He can’t pull of threatening at all. Creepy…..yes. That is the word Obadiah is looking for. Creepy. 

 

“And?” Obadiah asked just so they wouldn’t stand too long in silence. That was always annoying. 

“Do you want to know what he searched for?” 

 

Obadiah glared; “Just spill it before I decided to kill you and taker your company just like I did Howard.” 

 

Hammer’s nasty grin fell, he looked like a naughty kid who didn’t get anything for Christmas; “Why must you be so mean, what I have here will revolutionize the war industry.” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Fine. Fine. Look at what our Sweet Tony has been up too.” Hammer went over to a computer. Obadiah followed. Hammer typed a password in and up came….

 

“Is that…” 

 

“A fully automated suite, with weapons, that can be piloted by a person.” Hammer laughed. Enjoying this immensely. 

 

Then it suddenly dawned on Obadiah; “You sent your people in there after he searched for an allow to make it.” he’s almost impressed with the younger businessman. “You went in and got his schematics, and set fire to the building.” 

 

“Tony thinks he’s lost it all.” Hammer said. “And I’ve scrubbed any mention of his name from these plans. When we….that is you and I….unveil this marvel. He won’t have a legal leg to stand on.” 

 

“And what exactly do you need me for?” Obadiah asked. 

 

“Well, you have people with skills I don’t have. Let’s call it a joint venture that neither of us will regret.” 

 

~*~

 

Tony flopped down on the bed in his childhood room; his red,green,purple and orange tie-dye sheets smelled like lavender. Freshly washed. His Death-Gasm* and Led Zeppelin posters hung on the walls. The only thing different was the titanium steel desk with a picture of his parents sitting on it. 

 

The rose garden outside is in full bloom and he feels at home. He missed this. Tony always loved this room. Even the bookcase with all of his advanced math theory and whatever else caught his attention were still there. A slight knock on the door distracted him from his thought. 

 

“Master Anthony…” Jarvis held apile of clothing in his arms. “They are your father’s but until you can go shopping I’m afraid that’s all we have.” 

 

A sudden image of Tony “dressing” in a tan blazer while his Father was doing up his own tie came to Tony. They hadn’t always fought had they. 

 

“Thank you Jarvis, and you know you can always just call me Tony.” 

 

Javis smiled; “It is good to have you back.” 

 

Tony  smiled; “Thanks.” Then he remembered. “I need to call Cap and Bucks.” 

 

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Jarvis said.

 

~*~

 

Bucky sighed after he’d gotten off the phone with Tony. He’d just called after getting some clothes from his father’s closet. At least Tony had somewhere to go. He and Steve had decided to go to SHIELD to discuss that afternoon. They didn’t want to be monitored by Stane’s AI. 

 

“You don’t think it was actually a busted gas pipe do you?” Bucky asked. Tapping the edge of his cell on his chin. He and Steve occupied an employee break lounge. 

 

“Of course not.” Steve said. “Shield got the papers. Because Fury and Howard were friends too. Ya know….” Steve flipped through the file. “The building is old. It just makes sense to tell that to the media. No. Whoever set that fire was looking for something.” 

 

“What could Tony have that anyone would want? He doesn’t run in the same circles as half the bad guys we’ve taken down.” Bucky said. Though, Loki did come to mind. 

 

“I wouldn’t know. We’ve just met the guy, and I’m not using that to get anything out of him.” Steve said. 

 

“I wasn’t thinking that, was Fury?” 

 

“I was able to talk him out of it while you were on the phone.” Steve said. 

 

“We should just tell him.” Bucky said. “I mean, he’ll be mad, right? But in the long run it’ll be better than lying to his face.” 

 

Steve shook his head; “You been reading any of those self help books lately.” 

 

Bucky gave Steve a salty look; “Didn’t yo mother ever tell you not to lie.” 

 

“Well yes…” 

 

“Than we’re going to go see Tony, tell him what’s going down and ask him if he knows what someone would burn a whole building for. Displacing a ton of people and driving up insurance.” Bucky said. A bit growly. 

 

“Whoa. okay. No need to get mad.” Steve whistled. “What’s gotten into you about Tony?” 

 

“I just…….” Bucky sighed. “He’s not cut out for this.” 

 

“I agree…..maybe we shouldn't….” 

 

“If you say we shouldn’t see him I am going to deck you.” Bucky threatened. 

 

“That’s not part of a healthy relationship.” 

 

“With words. Punk.” Bucky pulled a chair up next to Steve and sat down. His hand went to the back of Steve’s neck. He pulled the other into a kiss. 

 

“Don’t hate me…” Bucky said into Steve’s mouth. 

 

“Why would I?” 

 

“I think I’m getting a crush on Tony.” 

 

~*~

 

“Of course he’s mad.” Fletcher said. “Wouldn’t you be.” 

 

“Well, maybe….depends on the person.” Bucky said. Steve and marched out of the employee lounge intent for the workout room. Bucky let him go. Honestly, he was trying. He’d been truthful. He knew it might just be a small one. Nothing to worry about. Still. He sought out Fletcher who was in her office. 

 

“I’m sure you and Steve will be fine once he understands its just an infatuation; that when you get past it, you and Tony will just be friends.” 

 

“How do I tell him that?” Bucky asked. 

 

“Just tell him.” Fletcher replied. She smoothed down some dark hair framing her face. “Steve just needs to calm down.” 

 

“I’m trying to be a good boyfriend.” Bucky said. “I told him because...I’m worried.” he slumped into a chair before Fletcher’s desk. 

 

“About what?” 

 

“I think Stane’s pulling our chains. I think he’s deciding where we go and what we blow up.” Bucky said. 

 

“Why?” Fletcher asked. 

 

“I’m pretty sure he paid Hydra to murder Howard. And I’m pretty sure they used me to do the job.” 

 

“Is the memory recent?” Fletcher picked up a pen and jotted down some notes. She didn’t sound worried. 

 

Bucky hissed softly; “Nope.” 

 

“Than what’s given you that impression?” Fletcher asked. 

 

“Stane.” Bucky said. 

~*~

 

“Alright.” Fury looked….we….rathe furious. “Why haven’t I heard of this before now?” he glance from Bucky to the rest of the Avengers. Minus Steve. 

 

“Stane isn’t someone you just double cross without a second thought.” Clint said. 

 

“And you think that you couldn’t come to me,the Federal Government to take care of that bastard?” 

 

Clint, Natasha and Bucky looked away from him. 

 

“Oh, I see. You figured you could do it on your own.” Fury slammed the table with his fist. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have idiots on this team.” 

 

“Stane said he was monitoring all of us. We weren’t sure how much he’d gotten into Shield.” Natasha said. 

 

“I didn’t think anyone would believe me, and he’s chummy with Steve. I couldn't tell him. He’d break up with me.” 

 

“I see.” Fury glowered. “Let me tell the three of you one thing. Stane is being investigated by Shield as we speak.” 

“And if you’d come to me with this information before, we couldn’t have done something sooner. As it stands. Steve is possibly going to take sides with Stane. Break up with Barnes and who knows what the hell Hydra will do.” he sounded calm but the others didn't fall for it. 

 

“What should we do?” Clint asked. 

 

“I want you three to do your motherfucking jobs. Is that too hard to ask for?” 

 

“No.” Natasha said. “I was just waiting for the go ahead to burn him.” 

 

“Good. now you and Barton get out. Barnes, stay.” 

 

~*~

 

“Alright.” Fury is less glowery now that he and Bucky are alone; “Please tell me that your stupid ass was busted when Stane showed you that tape of you killin’ Howard Stark.” 

 

“It was after a fight, I was in the Medical wing. I don’t know what they had me on….” 

 

“And you thought it’d be a good idea to keep it to yourself?” 

 

“I didn’t have a choice.” Bucky replied. “I’ve always protected Steve. You’ve only seen pictures of that punk kid’s scrawny ass. I was there every day,picking him out of the gutter after a beat down. He may be Captain America, but that doesn’t mean that someone bigger and stronger can’t knock him to his ass.” 

 

“And that person is Stane?” 

 

“Yeah. he said he had a way to get rid of Steve.” 

 

“Alright, so we are going to pretend that we NEVER had this conversation. We are going to go about our business as if Stane never talked to you.” 

 

“What about Steve?” Bucky asked. 

 

“Tell him, or don’t. I have an undercover operation to handle.” 


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Confesses new feelings about Tony to Steve; it blows up in his face. Stain decides to do something very "evil" and Bucky isn't going to let anyone manipulate him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that this update has taken so gosh darn long. I recently got a job about four weeks ago and this story kinda just stagnated. But while pushing Carts tonight (I work at a grocery store now) I got this idea about Bucky and rebounds. and I knew this chapter was party written. Anyway. Here it is.

**_~*~_ **

**_Chapter 6 - Confessions_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

**Punch - jab -punch….**

 

The sand filled punching bag swayed in its spot as Steve abused the hell out of it. Honestly, what the fuck was Bucky thinking - telling him that he was getting a crush on Tony of all people? Steve saw how easy it was to like the man. He was personable. A bit of a cad, he flirted with just about everyone. But he was genuine. Bucky probably had some of that “healthy relationship” bullshit on his brain which made him tell Steve that he was crushing on Tony. 

 

And Steve….well…..he just couldn’t handle it. He knew why. He’d lost everything going down in that plain. He wished he had died, and never been frozen in time and never found and never thawed out. Apparently, the world didn’t work that way. He had lost a New York that was familiar to him; some of the changes were good one’s. But, sometimes he wished for the old neighborhood. And Mrs. Doritty’s cooking and his Mama’s pigeon meatballs. 

 

“Steve….” the sound of his name made him stop. He was breathing hard and sweating. Bucky stood at the entrance to the work out room. Leaning against the door. Looking a bit out of his element. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Bucky said at length. Steve turned a bit to glance at him. Not saying anything.

 

“I’m sorry to hurt your feelings. I thought you might have felt something about Tony too. I think I was mistaken.” 

 

“Mistaken isn’t the right word for it,” Steve humphed. Frowning quite a bit to show his displeasure in his boyfriend. 

 

“I know. But….well. I am sorry.” Bucky sighed. “And not only because of Tony…” 

 

“What else do you have to be sorry for?” Steve asked. 

 

“Let’s sit down. This will take a while.” Bucky motioned to the benches at the side of the room. 

 

It was another half hour before they left; Bucky explaining everything that Stain had told him; and what he and the others suspected. Steve had sat for a few moments mulling it around. Bucky waited. There was nothing more to say and he wasn’t about to beg Steve to stay in a relationship with him. 

 

“I’m sorry, now.” Steve sighed. 

 

“What are you going to do?” Bucky asked. 

 

“I don’t think we should see each other….outside of Team meetings and saving the world.” 

 

Bucky snorted; “Fine, Steve.” 

 

This time, it was his turn to leave Steve alone with nothing more than the silence of an empty room and dripping pipes. 

 

~*~

 

If there is one thing Bucky did NOT do it would be rebounds. He also did not look to the bottom of a bottle to end his woes. Instead, he went to the workshop where is vintage bike sat. And he thought. He thought about a lot of things. What he could do outside of Shield and the Avengers. No one said he had to “stay”

He could open up his own mechanics shop; he had enough money saved up from being an Avenger. It’d pay off. Wynter Gear - he decided to call it. Whenever he got around to opening it. 

 

But, he had Stane and Steve to contend with now. If Steve thought he could get away with being an absolute dick. Well, Bucky would just have to prove him the fuck wrong. 

 

That last thought cinched it; Bucky went to the room that used to be his and Steve’s. He packed everything. He had some of Stanes people take the cardboard boxes to a van that’d deliver it to shield. A single Duffle bag is latched onto his bike. Along with some spare parts. And off he went. He’d already been used as a Tool by one Agency. He wasn’t going to let Stain do the same thing. 

 

~*~

 

Steve didn’t know he had meant the words or not until he walked into the room he and Bucky shared - (read used to share). All of Bucky’s things are gone. It’s stark. With half the room missing, half the clothes gone. Stuff he’d given Bucky as presents lain strewn about the place. 

 

Steve gathered them up; was he angry? Not any more. Maybe if he hadn’t said the first stupid words that came into his head, this would be different. He and Bucky would have been able to talk it out. 

 

Because he kinda did like Tony; and maybe it was kinda in the romantic sense. He’d been stupid. And now Bucky is gone. 

 

Steve took the things Bucky left, and put them into a drawer. He’d fix this. He’d gain Bucky’s forgiveness. One way or another. 

 

A knock on the door, and then Stain is walking through; “Ah, Steve. I have something I need to test and I think you are exactly the man for the job….” 

  
  



	7. Shock and Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ONE TIME Bucky believes Steve can handle himself is the ONE TIME Steve can't. and Justine Hammer proves to be somewhat useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating this; work has been hectic and I thought it'd take me a week at the most. But this happened in the last half hour and I have ten pages to this chapter. ALSO, this fic in my word doc has reached 60+ pages. like. This is turning into a fucking book. lol.  
> Please enjoy. :) and while the "plot twist" isn't exactly new, I do hope I have made it exciting.  
> AND - this is the first time I've written from Justine Hammer's POV. and I had a LOT of fun in it. I hope that comes out in the text.

**_~*~_ **

**_Chapter 7 - Shock and Horror_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

The Absolute Worst Time to get a dawning realization of shock and horror is in front of someone bigger and badder than you. Justine Hammer is always on that end of things. His own company didn’t even trust him with half the shit that made it run on a daily basis. He was kinda the “figurehead” and he did his best to know his weapons inside and out. He was allowed to “name” things. But his Uncle had declared on his deathbed that Justine wouldn’t be able to do any “actual” work. 

 

Stark’s “Iron Man” armour would change all of that. Justine knew. But he also knew the Obadiah Stain had the same intentions as him. A good old fashioned Double Cross. The problem was finding a way to do it early, and before, Stane could do him in. 

 

War games - being Justine’s favorite type - were more or less a concept of one-up-man-ship. That he tended to fail at. And Hammer Industries is on a verge of a buyout to some Russian. (He sighs). His life, he decided, is just everyone else fucking up and never letting him do anything. 

 

Stain is pacing the room. It’s a conference room at Stain Industries. Hammer had wanted to do it at his office, but Stain would never  _ deign _ to step foot into that badly decorated atrocity. Justine just figured Stain was not particularly interested in the mecha-genre of Japanese animation that he so much enjoyed.  And his “toys” were fucking collectables -  _ thank you very much.  _

 

Steve Rogers is pursuing the Iron Man schematics and moment by moment is looking far more worried. Until, at last, he looks up. Stain’s golden boy makes Justine want to rip someone’s intestines out. Which is saying something for him since blood, guts and sharp things aren’t really his style. 

 

And this is the moment of Dawning “Shock and Horror” mentioned earlier; By the way. Justine would later count his lucky stars he even got away without getting punched by his nemesis-turned-ally. 

 

“Yous two have got to be buggin out if you think this is gonna work.” Steve said, his Brooklyn accent a bit more dominant than before. Justine could always kind of hear it. There is a difference between Brooklyn and Manhattan. And as a Manhattan boy. Justine just had to open his big, fat lips. 

 

“What do you mean?” he chuckled as if Steve had been born on a turnip truck somewhere in Tennessee instead; “of course it’ll work.”

 

Steve ignored Justine -  _ RUDE! _ \- and turned his gaze to Stain. “You only have half the schematic.” 

 

Stain’s turn to be shocked and horrified. Justine had gotten there just a few seconds early and apparently had hid his just fine. Stain turned on him like an angry panther. “WHAT DID YOU DO!?” 

 

Now that called attention to things that Justine did not want Captain America or his handler -  _ aka Stain, because all the bad guys knew for whom the Avengers REALLY WORKED FOR! _ \-  to him. 

 

“I d-d-d-on’t know what you mean!” he tried his best innocent schtick. He wanted to come off as clumsy. “Of course the motherboard was fried, what we got is what we got.” he shrugged. 

 

And of course he made a mistake. Roger’s eyes widened just a tad. “You set fire to Stark’s place, didn’t you?” it really wasn’t a question at all. 

 

Stain grunted; “he did.” 

 

“I did not. I just hired people to do it.” Justine said, giving up. He had to play this up differently. 

 

“And now you’ve just ruined it all.” Stain walked away from them. Rogers didn’t take his eyes of Justine. And really, that was dumb. He placed his trust in the wrong person. Justine knew, however, how to be “useful” which had gotten him out of plenty of scrapes with the mob before. 

 

So he kept Roger’s attention on him. 

 

“Listen, it wasn’t meant to take the whole place, just that one apartment. You know a simple fire from a candle or something dumb like that….” 

 

Rogers glowered, then started convulsing. Justine as well. He felt as if his whole world was being torn apart as his body began to seize up and freeze. There is a buzzing in his ears even after the little device that Stain holds stops whatever it was designed to do. 

 

“I had this little baby made up especially for times like this, Captain.” Stain said. He then brings out his cell phone. “Come and get Roger’s. Leave the weasel.” 

Justine would have objected to that descriptor if he could, you know, talk. 

 

~*~

 

Tony bit down on his lip. With his teeth he pulled on a bit of dry skin and peeled it back over the lip into his mouth. He had read somewhere on the internet that picking at one’s lips is a sign of anxiety; which he knew he had even if he hadn’t ever gone to a doctor to get diagnosed properly. Mostly because a) he couldn’t afford to do that and b) it didn’t much matter. 

 

He, Bucky and Agent Coulson sat in the Blue Parlor. It had a view to the back yard. Blackberry bushes framed the large bay window. And as to its title it is indeed decorated in shades of blue. Prussian and Royal being the two main shades with cream thrown in to make the room lighter. 

 

A matching tea set sat before them and they had drank some in silence as Tony mulled the situation over. His apartment had been set on fire, and was there anything important someone needed? Agent had asked. 

 

Tony didn’t want to say but he did so; “Iron man.” 

 

“What?” 

 

Tony sighed. “It’s a pet project of mine. It’s a suite that a person can pilot from inside with an AI interface.” Tony explained. “I got the inspiration from those Mecha anime Japan likes.”

 

“Anime?” Coulson asked. 

 

“I was fifteen, it was the 90’s. G-Gundam Mobile Fighter was popular…...don’t judge me.” Tony huffs. It’s mostly a joke. 

 

Bucky laughs; “Not gonna lie, I have watched some anime myself.” 

 

“Which one’s?” Tony asked. 

 

“You two can share your perusement of cartoons later….” Agent started. 

 

“That’s only Western animation.” Bucky said. 

 

“Yes, Japan’s stuff isn’t nearly as dry and boring.” Tony scoffed. “Anyway, if what you’re saying is true, they didn’t get all the schematics for it. In fact, I’d argue it isn’t even finished.” 

 

“What?” Bucky asked. 

 

“I ran a simulation on a program I designed to test the suite virtually. There’s a freezing problem the higher you get into the atmosphere.” he shrugged. “I was trying to find a way to combat that when the fire happened. Though, the shelter has been a distraction from the project so it’s all just rudimentary stuff. If anyone goes with those designs without fixing the problems. Their suite will be absolutely useless.” 

 

“Well, that’s somewhat good.” Agent said. 

 

Tony nodded. “Where’s Steve?” 

 

Bucky looked away. “At the Tower.” 

 

“Because I would have thought Captain fancy pants would be all over this shit.” 

 

Bucky had assumed so as well. They hadn’t been able to find him before leaving to brief Tony on this newest development. Bucky was somewhat worried. But he refused to actually go looking for his friend - one time boyfriend - like he used to do back in the day. Steve can take care of himself for just this once. 

“Steve is fine.” Agent said. “But you’ll need a protective detail until we can find whoever stole your schematics.” he said as he pulled out a cell phone. 

 

“What?” Tony blinked. “You think they’re gonna come after me?” 

 

“Why not? You designed the Iron Man suit if they can’t make it work by themselves they’ll have to get you in person to do it. And I know how terrifying that can be if it’s Hydra. Though, they tend to just kill people…..so...it can’t be them.” Bucky said. 

 

Tony went to say something when Agent snapped his phone shut. Tony didn’t know the older, bald-ish man well. However, the stoicness he put out meant that Agent was NOT happy. “We have a problem.” he said. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Steve has been kidnapped by the Iron Monger.” Agent said. “And he wants Tony here in exchange.” 

 

“Steve is being held ransom?” Bucky asked. 

 

“I believe I just said that.” Agent replied. 

 

“I’ve been kidnapped a few times as a kid, if you want to trade I can handle it.” Tony stood up. Bucky stepped between him and Agent. 

 

“What are Fuiry’s orders?” 

 

“To stand by. Meanwhile. Maria and Jarvis are going to be sent to Malibu and we’re taking Tony in. Right now, Winter, it’s our job to protect him.” Agent said. 

 

Bucky’s face changed. As did his body language. Tony had seen the Winter Soldier on Tv during news roundups. But this, the menacing in person, was new. And somewhat scary. Bucky rounded on him and grabbed Tony’s arm. He pulled him away from the large bay window and into the hallway which did not have any windows at all. 

 

“They want you alive, but all the same….” it’s growled into his ear. “Stay away from the windows.” 

 

Tony could just nod. And he totally needed to ignore just how HOT that was. Damn his libideo. He shook himself into thinking properly. “Dad had a secret tunnel built into the house a few years before he died. I always used it to sneak out….” 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

Tony nodded. “It’s in the kitchen.” and for once, thanked his lucky stars that his mother was out. If Steve could be kidnapped and used against him, than he had no chance against his mother. Shield or no Shield he’d have traded himself in an instant. 

 

“Just make sure mom doesn’t get taken next. I won’t abide your protection if Iron whatever the fuck had her.” Tony said as he lead the way through the house and to the secret Tunnel entrance. 

 

“We understand.” Agent Coulson said. 


	8. I bet my life on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head in this chapter as Steve is kidnapped by "unknown" forces. Tony gets rescued and Shield is a government agency. They're not always honest, or the good guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a rather short chapter but it ended where I needed it too. :) Good thing though is that since I close all this week I go into work in the late afternoon so I'll have most of the day to write if I kick my ass into gear. 
> 
> *Himura Mikuzaki is based off of two characters. Mika from Iron-Blood Orphans. a super cool G Gundam show I'm into and Himura for RK. I'm not borrowing too much from those characters. I just wanted to put in an American with Japanese Heritage. ya know. 
> 
> The Russian is basically. "Quick he's waking up" and "Give him another shot!" - I did not use google translate I used a different translator but I'm not entirely certain if it's right. it probably isn't. so I do apologize for that.

**_~*~_ **

**_Chapter 8 - I Bet My Life on You_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

A hand to his neck and shoulder pushed Tony back into the cement wall; he and The Soldier knelt in a blind spot. Agent Coulson had gone to get a transport and better cell phone reception. Leaving the two alone. Bucky - or The Soldier - hadn’t said anything since asking Tony if he knew how to use a gun and gave over a back up. It is heavy in Tony’s hand. 

 

It reminds him of the times he and Howard had spent time together. Before things really got rough between them. Howard had shown Tony how to shoot all the weapons. Tony could field strip a gun, and he and howard used to have a race to see who could strip and clean and reassemble their gun the fastest. 

 

The weight is a comfort. Even if it isn’t his gun. But he knows it and that’s the important part. Soon enough they hear doors open and men talking. Tony doesn’t move, not until the hand leaves him and Bucky stands. 

 

“Stand down, Soldier,” Nick Fury calls. “We’re allies.” 

  
  


~*~

 

Maria Stark is stuck in Malibu while her son is halfway across the country under government protection and she HATES every minute of it so far. She rattles the piano keys in annoyance. She had started out to play Chopin. But it turned into something far more nasty. 

 

Someone had done this on purpose. And Mother Bear is going to have a field day whenever she gets back to her son. Tony would be alright. He knew how to defend himself. And he had some good friends. 

 

Still. She hated to be away from New York. Even with the threat on their family. Even though Nick personally asked her to leave the state for a short amount of time. Malibu may be warmer, but it didn’t have her son. 

 

~*~

 

Nick Fury stood in all the glory his leather coat and eyepatch could give him on the Helicarrier. Maria Hill was barking orders and tech guys were all over the place. 

 

Tony did not know what to do or where to go. Bucky has an arm slung around him. They stand off to the side not talking. Honestly, Tony doesn’t know why Bucky is being so touchy-feely. But, it’s comforting. 

 

~*~

 

“We know that Roger’s went with  to meet Stain for some meeting with a business partner.” Maria said. 

 

Fury grunted. 

 

“And then he goes off the radar. His Shield tracking chip doesn’t work.” she finished. 

 

“Does that mean he has to be underground?” Bucky asked. If they were going to rescue their team leader, they’d have to find him first. Bucky and Steve may have broken up. But that didn’t mean that Bucky wasn’t going to march his Winter Soldier ass into any Hydra or Stain compound and blow everything up until he found said Punk’s stupid ass. 

 

Then kiss him stupid; and refuse to let Steve break up with him. 

 

Yeah. Good plan. 

 

“No.” Maria said. “Our trackers work underground.” 

 

“Did Obie make the tech for you?” Tony asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation. 

 

“Yes.” Fury grunted, again. 

 

“That’s why,” Tony had a sudden idea and started yammering excitedly; “he probably built a backdoor into the code so he can turn it off and on, or maybe fake something.” Tony explain. “If you find it, you can turn it back on.”

 

“Can you do that?” Fury asked a tech. 

 

Said tech shook his head; “If we knew where to look, but if we have to go through the whole code it’ll take a week.” 

 

“We don’t have a week.” Bucky said. 

 

“Or if we did, it’d put Captain Perfect in more danger than he already is, if he called Staine out on anything he’s in trouble.” Tony agreed. 

 

Fury brought up the schematics. It shivered in front of tony in a 3d hologram. And Tony saw red for two-point-five seconds. That was his. It belonged to him. “I can do it.” A tech showed him to a computer and logged Tony into Shield systems. Tony had the tracker on in seconds, and then, to REALLY mess with Staine. He locked the man out of it. 

 

“I’m going to take that no good, mother fucker down.” Tony swore. 

 

“With our help, Dollface.” Bucky said from behind. And internally, he could feel the Winter Soldier agreeing with him. Tony tapped at the keyboard. The tech beside him slowly adopted a visage of awe and wonder. He’d never seen anyone work systems or make up code on the fly like Tony Stark was doing right now. This kid would have changed the world if he had the backing. 

 

“Sooo…..do ya’ll know why Rogers is in Russia?” Tony finally asked. 

 

~*~

 

“Быстрый прежде, чем он просыпается” 

 

Steve felt heavy, and distant from his body and mind. Even as awareness slowly came back to him. He could hardly understand the words someone above him was saying. However, he knew it meant something bad. 

 

“Дайте ему другой выстрел!” 

 

Steve hummed silently in response. Russian. So he wasn’t in America anymore. He only new a few words. Bucky sometimes lapsed into Russia. Steve’s understanding was rudimentary at best. 

 

Something pinched the corner of his elbow. Well, shit. He felt a wave of dizziness as whatever they’d shot him up with started working immediately. Steve lapsed into the darkness and nothingness of unconsciousness immediately. 

 

It looks like someone figured out how to keep a super soldier down after all. 

 

~*~

 

Tony did not like the idea of sitting out of this fight; yet here he was cooling his heels in Bucky’s quarters of the Shield base in Argentina. Shield hadn’t wanted to keep Tony in the States due to the risk. So international base it was. 

 

The Tech, whose name is Himura* Mikazuki*, had given Tony a tablet to work on. It was blank. Tony sighed, and couldn’t help but think of the suit plans that’d been stolen from him. And then, he got angry. 

He sat at the little, metal desk that was implanted to the wall. The small room felt more like one he’d find in one of those space movies. Metal, small, and undecorated. Only a bathroom and a closet to be found made-up the rest of the space.  

 

Either way. Tony got to work. He needed a better mech suit. 

 

~*~

 

Fury watched the video feed from Tony’s room; Mikazuki stood next to him. He was rather on the small side. But he could wield a weapon better than most Shield Agents. 

 

“Keep him pointed in that direction.” Fury said. “We’ll need a leg up if we’re going to keep ahead of Hydra.” 

 

Mikazuki nodded. 

  
  



	9. Something to die for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark is brought to safety, with the help of a Shield Tech name Mikazuki - he is able to work on his invention. Mean while State has plans for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has developed. OMG.

**_~*~_ **

**_9 - Something you can Die for_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

Cool lips swept gently against Tony’s temple; Bucky found Tony asleep at the small desk in their room after he’d gone to get some training doen before the big rescue mission. It hadn’t been hard to talk Fury into letting him, Clint and Natasha to go get Steve. 

 

But, he’d have to leave Tony behind. The genius sighed and slowly awoke. He rubbed at his eyes. “Buck?” 

 

“It’s alright, come to the bunk with me for a while.” Bucky replied. 

 

“What about the mission?” Tony asked. 

 

“I’ll get Steve don’t worry.” Bucky replied. “And I’m sure that Punk-ass is beating goons up even as we speak. He’ll be fine.” Bucky lied. 

 

Tony gave him a look that clearly said he didn’t believe Bucky at all. “Sure, and while you’re doing that Mika is gonna take me to Shield R&D to build my mech suit.” he waved the plans at Bucky. 

 

“That’s good.” 

 

“I know Shield is gonna keep it though.” Tony sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry….” 

 

“I’m not stupid. I can’t trust Shield any more than I can trust Hydra.” 

 

Tony went when Bucky took his arm and pulled him over to the bunk where Bucky rolled him onto his back and settled above Tony. Long, dark brown hair, swept over his face as loomed above Tony. 

 

“I know.” Bucky said. Tony blinked up at him. “Better the devil you know than the one you don’t.” Bucky explained more. 

 

Tony finally nodded. “Yeah.” 

 

Bucky lowered himself so that his weight gently pushed Tony into the mattress. “Let’s sleep. Things will look better later.” 

 

“What will Steve think when he hears about this?” Tony asked. 

 

“Steve broke up with me.” Bucky replied. Monotoned. 

 

“Is it because of me?” Tony asked. His arms went around Bucky’s middle to hug him closer. He didn’t want to do this conversation but they’d avoided it ever since Coulson and Bucky showed up at his mother’s home. 

 

“No.” Buck said into Tony’s ear. “Steve has attachment issues. I told him I had a crush on you. I’m still not sure if that’s in a romantic sense or if I just want to be your friend and protect you. Steve didn’t take it well.” 

 

“And then he went to the meeting and got kidnapped. You’re gonna get him, right? I mean, I know I asked before and you said you would but…” worry crept into Tony’s voice. 

 

“I’ll get Steve, kiss him back to his senses and then we’ll all sit down and talk about it.” Bucky comforted Tony. 

 

“Will….can I still stay here with you? Like this?” Tony asked. “I hate admitting it, but….” 

 

“It’s okay to be scared.” Bucky kissed the shell of Tony’s ear. 

 

“Okay.” Tony replied. Not certain what else to say or feel. 

 

~*~

 

“This apparatus is highly experimental.” Doctor Konstantine said. He’s a man of thirty-six with long brown hair he keeps in a bun. He has keen green eyes and a lilting Russian accent. “However, even with the super soldier serum that we’ve never been able to duplicate….” 

  
“Is that going to be a problem?” Stane asked. 

 

“Yes.” Konstantine deadpanned at the other. “He may not survive.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter one way or another. I need to know if the tech actually works.” 

 

Konstantine shrugs; “All right.” he didn’t much care what happened to the specimen. 

 

~*~

 

The had to sever the spine first, remove some pieces to make room for the metal. It was always painful at first. Making the specimen scream in pain even if they were unconscious. The process is not a happy one. It’s messy. 

 

Eventually, Konstantine is able to connect the original tissue to the mechanical spine. Which extends to the brain stem. Then, he has to shot the metal to get everything to bond. The backport oozes blood around the metal rim. They’ll have to watch this one carefully for infection. 

 

This time, it has to work. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Mikazuki went over the newest plans for Tony’s Tech Suit; “These are stunning.” 

 

“Do you think it’ll work?” Tony asked. The parts were being 3d printed even as they spoke. There would be a lot of small wire work, but it could be done. Mikazuki had those at the ready on a large table where they could lay out the exoskeleton. 

 

“We need a name for it.” Mikazuki said. 

 

“AlloyMan sounds dumb.” Tony snorted. 

 

“What about Iron? It kinda looks like it even if it’s not.” 

 

“IronMan?” Tony asked. “Will Shield go for it?” 

 

“Fuck Shield, the public will.” Mikazuki handed the tablet back to Tony. “Not everything has to be done by the government you know.” 

 

“You sound like a talk radio host I listen to.” Tony laughed. 

 

“Yeah.” Mikazuki didn’t smile, but his lips twitched enough that Tony thought he was slightly amused. 

 

Tony finally nodded; “Alright.” 

 

“Good, and what about that freezing problem?” Mikazuki asked. 

 

“I’ve got that all figured out.” then Tony lapsed into a very scientific explanation that only a handful of people would get and therefore doesn’t need to be in this particular narrative. 

 

~*~

 

Steve woke. 

 

He lies on his front on a steel table in what looks to be a medical room; his back felt odd. Like something had been smooshed into his spine. It hurts. He clenches his eyes against the pain. Even for the serrum. Odd. Steve clumsily gets a hand under himself. He wiggles as best he can until he’s in a sitting position. 

 

He always used to feel like this when he was sick. Wobbly and weak. Then hands are on his shoulders and he’s being directed back down. “No. No.” he hears someone say. 

“What…?” 

 

“Back.” the heavily Russian accented English is trying to be gentle. Though why, Steve doesn’t know. 

~*~

 

The cold tundra is empty and barren. The sunlight glints off the snow. Bucky’s goggles give his eyes some protection so that he doesn’t have to squint. The Hydra base wasn’t one they had knowledge of before Steve was taken there. They’ll have to deal with Stain and Hammer later. They were at the bottom of this stink pit - at least - by Bucky’s standards. 

 

“Find anything useful?” Clint asked over the coms. “I’m at the back but I haven’t found a way in yet.” 

 

“It’ll come if we be patient.” Bucky replied. 

 

Patience is not any of their strong suits. Even the Winter Soldier part of him chafs at it. Bucky lies still. Leveling the scope of his long rifle at the guards. Just to get a peak at the goings on of the base. He hasn’t an intention to shoot. Yet. 

 

It’s heavily defended. It’ll be hard to get into. They need to try. They have to get Steve before anything has happened to him. Winter nudges Bucky. That, Bucky amends, was stupid. Of course something already happened to Steve. 

 

He doesn’t care if Steve broke up with him; he was going to get him out of there, alive, whole or not. Whatever it takes. And Winter wants some revenge for all the shit HYDRA put him through. They were at peace, they were one. 

 

They are ready.

  
  



	10. Hindsight is 20/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of not finding Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally going to be a cute one about how Bucky and Steve fell in love with Tony and random, domestic stuff happening. But NOOOOOO. However, I think I've found a better way to do Hydra!Steve. which, I think was a fan fic thing before it was a comic book thing???? was someone trolling AO3 for ideas???? lol.   
> Anyway. Please enjoy.

**_~*~_ **

**_Chapter 10 - Hindsight is 20/20_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

Cooper snuggles up to Fury’s side as crashing and banging came from the other room. The dog and Director are in the lockers of the Argentina base. Bucky is smashing anything he can in Hulk’s Smash room. Dr. Banner sits on the benches. The dog sniffed at him a little but didn’t want to make friends. 

 

Fury’s hand idly holds the dog’s ear gently as he thinks. In hindsight. The “Hydra” base was obvious. They made it look real enough but by the time the Avengers had gone in. Everything was gone, or never there in the first place as some Junior Agents felt was the case and said so in their reports. 

 

The “Never There” theory held more water than everyone being able to evacuate and them not finding the transport that had Steve on it. Yes. It was a dupe. A set up. It had a bald headed dick’s fingerprints all over it. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Banner had sat quietly this whole time. Until now. 

 

“We follow the money.” is all Fury has to say. 

 

~*~

 

“Hey May, Pepper.” Tony said over the securedline. “Sorry for dropping off the face of the planet like that.” 

 

“Maria is worried too.” Pepper said. Boy, he wished he could see her. “She’s been calling every day.” 

 

“I’m going to talk to her next.” Tony said. “But I’ve left all the work on you, Peter and May.” 

 

“The work is fine. The place is fixed up. I’ve been hired on as a full time Vet. Tony. Your mom is really something.” Pepper beamed into the phone. Trying to cover her worry. They had dated several years ago. Though now, they knew it was best for them to just be friends. 

 

“Yeah, she is.” Tony said. “So, nothing too wrong?” he asked. 

 

“Only that you’re in government special protection.” Pepper sniped. “But, yeah, we’re fine. The place is fine too.” 

 

“Okay, thanks.” 

 

“Don’t mention it, and most  _ certainly _ DON’T get May and I a dozen Roses.” that was a very well set up “hint” that Tony took notice of. 

 

“Gotcha”

 

And with that phone call done, he called his mother. Mika secured it and it rang through. “Mom?” 

 

“Anthony! Are you okay?” she never called him that unless she was particularly worried. 

 

“I’m fine. I can’t tell you where I am but I’m surrounded by agents at the moment.” 

 

“As long as you’re safe and kept safe.” She sighed. “I’m in Malibu. In that modern monstrocity your father built you for your graduation present.” 

 

Tony had forgotten about that house. He smiled sheepishly. “Oh yeah?” 

 

“Yes, you’ll get it soon sweetheart.” 

 

“Not everything we talk about has to be about Dad, or his Will or money.” 

 

“I know sweetheart.” Maria sighed. “It’s just….”

 

“I know you love me.” Tony said gently. “And I love you.” 

 

“Nothing between us?” Maria asked. 

 

“Nothing ever was.” 

 

“Thank you.” and if she sounded as if she were going to cry, well, Tony let her hang up and he turned his attention back to Mika. 

 

“Ready to test the suit?” 

 

~*~

 

Mika glowered Tony down; “You are not going to test it. We just got through telling your mother you were fine.” the deadpanned voice wasn’t bokering any  argument. 

 

Tony sighed. “Fine.” 

 

The workshop they got is in the basement. It takes them several minutes to find a break room with coffee in it, so Tony had to dig up one from somewhere that hadn’t been used yet. Mika liked to bring snacks and throw energy bars at Tony every once in awhile until the genius ate. 

 

Their prototype could move. Mika had tested it - of course - and so they knew they had all the working parts needed. Now to figure out if it could withstand a fight. The repulsors could double as energy beams, and while it wasn’t the best tech in the whole world, they were forced to equip the suit with Hammer guns. Tony did a few modifications of course. 

 

“I should just start my own factory, holy cow, this is complete shit.” he threw some ammo to the side, it promptly blew up and sizzled like cherry bombs. Not very impressive. 

 

Mika cocked his head at Tony; “Well, we know Hammer is double dealing so it won’t be a problem.” 

 

“Hopefully they haven’t been able to figure this thing out.” Tony struts over to the Ironman armor. Their mock up is plain silver. The alloy in it natural state is pretty impressive. 

 

“Ready?” Tony asked. 

 

With the proper password, Mika stepped into the suit. He was a bit on the shorter side for it, but the suit adjusted around him. He took a few steps away from Tony and launched himself into the air. “It’d be easier if I didn’t have to manually do everything.” Mika said through the voice system. Tony heard the voice echoing around the room. 

 

“Yeah but who has that type of tech?” Tony asked. He certainly didn't. Nor had the time to develop any type of ideas for such a thing. “That’s like, anime levels of technology.” 

 

If Mika’s voice held a hint of challenge, Tony couldn’t tell; “Didn’t you base this off an anime?” 

 

“Yeah, but I was a teenager.” Tony scoffed. 

 

“And?” 

 

Tony shrugged, “I guess I’ll try to do something.” 

 

“Good.” Mika finally laughed. “And in the meantime I’m going to see what this hunk of metal can do.” 

 

As it turned out, the hunk of metal could do a lot and Mika was quite the fighter. He and Bucky went a few rounds in the on base weight room. Knocked holes into a couple walls from split minute decisions and Fury decided that Mika was the perfect pilot for the suit. Tony was slightly disappointed but had to concede in the end. 

 

Phil found him later in a break room that Mika had lead Tony too and left him there with clear instructions not to show his face in the basement workshop. Phil put some papers before Tony and then went off to the coffee maker, which had just gotten done making a fresh pot of coffee. 

 

“What are these?” Tony asked. 

 

“Those are our recruitment papers.” Phil replied. 

 

“Huh, and you’re doing what with them?” 

 

“It’s what you’re going to decide to do.” Phil replied. He set a cup of black coffee before Tony. “Your designs are very good and we’d like you to develop this gift of yours.”

 

Tony looked at the pages. He - as all children think at one point or another - about all those time he’d pretended to be a spy around the mansion. And the hide and go seek game he’d play with unknowing adults. It was silly kid stuff. But, he wouldn’t be a spy now would he? 

“We think you’d do a lot to advance the world.” 

 

Tony gave him a bemused look; “You mean Shield.” 

 

“I didn’t say that.” 

 

Tony shook his head; “what do I have to give up for this?” 

 

“Nothing much, it’s not that bad, really.” Phil shrugged. “I just wanted to give you the papers before Fury got on my ass about it.” 

 

“Oh I see, you’re afraid of the big bad bossman.” 

 

“I’m not afraid of the Director.” Phil winked. 

 

And that gave Tony a sudden insight. He wisely looked away from Phil and to the papers. “You got a pen?” 

 

~*~

 

Steve woke. Again. He was in a different room now. On a somewhat soft-ish mattress. Blankets over him and the smell of coffee in the room. His head faced the wall, but he could hear someone else breathing. And he could not move an inch. While his body was at rest, his brain could not get to the function of movement. It felt as if a huge wall was put between himself and such things like “Want”. 

 

“Do not fight it.” the heavily accented Russian said gently. “I do not want you to hurt yourself. Captain.” 

 

Steve would have asked what was going on if he could, you know, speak. Now he’s hoping that this Hydra Agent has a lose tongue. 

 

“Captain, I wish you had more hope in your new handler. I am Konstantine. I put that thing in your back. And I control everything you do or say. We are connected through a simple receiver at the base of your brain.” 

 

**_That explains everything_ ** . Steve thought. 

 

Konstantine laughed; “Yes it does, a nice little bow. Well, I’ve got more….you see. After we lost our Little Soldier to you and after you were able to revert him and set him up with a psychologist. We decided that brainwashing and brain cleansing was just not the way to go again. Well, I did.” he snorted. 

 

“Let’s just say my colgues aren’t impressed. But they will be soon. Get up.” Konstantine said. Instantly his body obeyed. “Dress in the clothing on the desk.” Konstantine said. Steve’s body obeyed. He did not like it. Not one fucking bit. 

 

“Calm down, моя небольшая птица, no need to fret.” Konstantine said. “You’re going to go to work for me.” 

 

Steve did not like that at all. But he hadn’t a choice. And that, possibly, is what scared him the most. 


	11. Captain Sun-Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konstantine does some cleaning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was ridiculously hard for me to write. There really wasn't a ton to work with. So sorry that it totally sucks. I also tried to use more semi-colons and tried to be less choppy with my sentence structure. It'll probably take a lot of work to not do that. But, I figure, that's the first thing I'm going to work with. And no, I am not Misspelling Konstantine's name. That's the Russian spelling I found and I like the K there at the beginning. 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy this super duper short chapter. and thank you to anyone who is still reading this. I'm going to finish this fic even if no one is reading it. But, it's nice to know someone is. :)

Chapter 11 - Captain Sun-Star

~*~

The base is quiet. Night shift is a simple crew of cleaners and the occasional guard depending on what important people are around; he picked this night for the simple reason that the least amount of Hydra would be at the base. Steve Rogers has been successfully converted by the machinery and Konstantine has complete control over the other; a simple thought at the Captain does it. Perfectly, every time.

Konstantine taps the receiver in the base of his neck. When not in use the Captain is put into rem sleep; he lied on the cold metal slab; Konstantine will put him to bed later. But right now, they have work to do. A simple thought and Captain Sun-Star sits up. Dresses in a dark suite with a sun on it; it's rays lash out with deadly pointed tips. Much like the Hydra symbol with it's many arms. Yet, it is not that of Hydra.

The Sun Star symbol is for Konstantine's own Party; The Golden Ray Party is an offshoot of Hydra. He had found that he wasn't the only one upset by the direction the purported non-Nazi's were taking. They respected Hydra's history and it's movement away from the Nazi Party's beliefs. Recently; that hasn't been the case and Konstantine was elected to lead the new Party into battle and take over whatever he could of Hydra.

This Desert base is his first take on that idea. His people are ready. and in seconds Captain Sun-Star is armed to the teeth. Konstantine brings himself away from his thoughts and smiles; "Very good, my dear." he said.

Captain Sun-Star just stands there. Konstantine walks up to him and gently caresses the side of the Captain's clean shaven face. "When I can trust you; you can have your movement back, maybe some words. It'll depend on how hard you fight me." he explained. "Now, just do as I command."

A thought; and the Captain walks out of the room. Shooting the first Hydra Agent he sees.

~*~

Eleanor rips the Hydra symbol off her jacket; then she shoots the Hydra agent next to her. The first shots were hard to hear. She wasn't certain at first if she had heard them or not. But as soon as the call went out that Captain Hydra had gone rouge. She knew.

She turned and shot two more agents. Then saw her partner. Rebecca just snapped the neck of another after disarming him. "Ready?" Rebecca asked. Eleanor nodded; they had been preparing for the birth of the Sun Star Party for months now. She was convinced she'd have to push Konstantine harder than this. But, thankfully he had come through for them; she was glad she wouldn't have to shoot him. She and Rebecca had been close.

The real part of their plan is Captain America - or Sun-Star now. Without him and his super powers, taking the Hydra base is near impossible. Their commands come through the small ear pieces they had tapped on earlier. Konstantine's voice is smooth as silk as he tells them where to go and what to do. The Hydra agents lay in pools of blood as various Sun-Star teams work through the building.

Captain Sun-Star is just as good as they had heard, even with the changes. They weren't certain how Konstantine controlled him. But Captain Sun-Star still had his skills. He could still fight and shoot.

And eventually. The base is theirs. The Hydra Agents lay dead. And Captain Sun-Star stands at ease. Not moving or speaking in the corner of a conference room that Konstantine has made his own head quarters.

"And now, we can move to the next base." Konstantine was telling his Lieutenants.

~*~

Steve didn't like the control they had over him. A simple thought and his body moved; not new to him. It'd been a few days since he'd been modified; he's tired. He can feel it but he can't do anything about it. Konstantine is careful though to let him change positions every couple of hours. Sometimes he sends Steve out to walk the base. No one speaks to him. Though they watch him; he is armed to the teeth.

He can't hurt them; it's for show to him that he can't do anything except what Konstantine wants him to do; it's weird to do private things, like, taking a piss, just due to a simple thought from the leader of The Sun-Star Party.

Steve doesn't like it. He can't push against it though; otherwise Konstantine will punish him; what or how Steve isn't certain. All the military training in him says to sit and wait; to see if there is a way around the body control. It's not really mind control. The receiver in him and Konstantine only allow for his body to move. Not his thoughts to change.

It's a simpler, yet more complex control method that they hadn't developed when they had Bucky. Who had been tortured into complacency, mind wiped, brainwashed....the works. The method used on Steve was far less than that, but successful nonetheless.

Steve watches the wall; he can't blink or stretch. His body hurts in places he had known existed when he stood at attention. Not being able to move for hours on end was not ideal. It was a special type of hell, Steve decided. He hated the way Konstantine would monologue at him. Act intimate with him, though nothing sexual had happened. Steve rather hoped nothing like that would. Konstantine liked to touch him though; to stroke his face and abs. Sometimes a feather touch of fingers through his blond hair.

It was weird; okay! Steve didn't like it one bit. He worried that Konstantine might go further than those breezy light touches; he wasn't able to say anything for or against it. The fear of being able to see and feel everything but not be able to control his own movements was a type of fear he hadn't held before.

But the killing that one night was.....the worst. Now he understood what Bucky had tried to explain to him once about being "activated". That it was his body, but not his thoughts or wants; as if he were watching from beyond himself. If he could; Steve would have punched his feels out. He didn't have that outlet; it absolutely galled him.

Konstantine standing from his chair and closing the lap top brought Steve's attention back to the wall he'd been staring at. He desperately wanted to sit down. He wasn't used to being still for so long.

"Come." Konstantine's deep Russian tone was gentle. "Let's get you to bed."

Steve started moving with a single thought from Konstantine. He followed behind a step or two. The Sun-Star Security guards lined the hallways; they saluted Konstantine as they passed. He saluted back; as if he were some Military Commander. And maybe in Essence he was; not that Steve would recognize it.

The bed time routine had Steve showering, and then dressing in white scrubs. He would be told to lie down and close his eyes. Then he'd lose all sense of time and space; Konstantine could put him into a very deep rem sleep with - yes - a single thought. His technology worked all too well, and more.

Konstantine put a purple blanket over his captive. "Sleep well Captain. in the morning you're going to see some friends of yours...." he promised to a "sleeping" Steve.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Discovers that his mother and Jarvis have been kidnapped. By none other than Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have come to the end of this story. I will have a sequel but at the moment I am not at all certain when I'll write it or even if I will. just know that this story is complete and won't be getting any more updates. Thank you all for reading as far as you have. :) I really appreciate the encouragement I have received on this. I needed to finish it for myself. Though. but if anyone is reading this now, I hope you had a grand old time.

**_~EPILOGUE~_ **

 

Maria Stark was relaxing by the pool in the late morning sun; “was” being the operative word here; Jarvis “had been” making breakfast with them. Ever since Howard died Jarvis had been Maria’s rock. No one ever mentioned them sleeping in the same bed. Or eating together. Tony didn’t care what his mother and second Dad did. Since, it wasn’t his business anyway. 

 

But it was Shield’s Business. Especially when they get a text from Jarvis telling them that Steve Rogers had shown up at the house. After that, radio silence. 

 

Tony now stands in the home; He liked Malibu, he liked the ocean view, he liked the sound of the seagulls. He liked the mom and pop ice cream shop down the street that sold Lime Sherbert. He didn’t much care for the taxes. 

 

And he most definitely hated  _ Steve Rogers; _ “If he doesn’t bring my Mom and Jarvis back I am going to strangle him. 

 

Mituki stood behind him, looking unimpressed as always. Hair blowing as a soft breeze wafted through from the shattered rolling doors that’d once stood between the large, modern living room and the pool. The lounger where his mother had been is empty. A slightly drank mohito on a table, her favorite beach towel all laid out and the inviting water of the pool beyond mocked them. The Shield Forensics team was going through with a fine toothed comb and only allowed Tony and Miku in because Fury ordered it. 

 

“We’ll get them.” Miku said. “But we aren’t sure why Rogers went Rogue.” he gently reminded Tony. 

 

“I don’t care, he took my Mom. and Jarvis.” 

 

“I know.” Miku walked towards Tony. “But don’t go off half cocked.” 

 

Tony took a deep breath, then held it. He let it go. Trying to calm himself down. He hated waiting with all of his spirit. He had to do something now. Miku’s hand on his elbow kept him rooted. Miku was right, taking off without half a plan wasn’t only going to get him killed, but those he cares about as well. 

 

So wait he will. 

 

No matter how much he hates it. 

 

**_~but I’ll kneel down, wait for now, Know my ground. I will wait for you. MUMFORD AND SONS~_ **


End file.
